


Tropical Storm

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the St. Paddy Day Flash Challenge at Jim_And_Bones, March 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Storm

“So, Bones, you finally enjoying your vacation?” Jim asks as he ties off the sail on their catamaran. 

Leonard leans back on the canvas and takes a deep breath. “Mm-hmm” he hums, closing his eyes. He hadn't been too sure when Jim had suggested they take a week long vacation in the South Pacific. But the small island, one of many islands within sailing distance of each other, with just the luxurious house belonging to a grateful and generous Starfleet contractor on it, turned out to be the perfect get-away. Three days of being with Jim, sleeping in late, skinny dipping in the crystal waters, and of course, fantastic sex, was just what...well, the doctor ordered.

“I didn't say I wouldn't enjoy a vacation with you, Jim,” Leonard says. “Just that I wasn't too sure about going to an island that didn't have anything on it, including a replicator.”

“Aw, but this hasn't been too bad.” Jim comes to sit beside him. “The food and beer lasted three days. That's pretty good.”

“But now we have to go off on this death-trap to stock up.”

“Bones, South Pacific islanders have been traveling by catamaran for hundreds and hundreds of years. Besides, aren't you always grousing about how you like to go low-tech, eat natural food and all that?”

“Yeah, just not when I have to sail two hours through shark-infested waters.”

Jim pulls his backback closer and extracts a phaser. “That's why I brought this.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. “Is that supposed to inspire confidence?”

“Sure. If it can take down an angry Klingon, it can surely stave off a thousand kilogram shark.”

Leonard doesn't respond.

“Look, the weather reports gave the all-clear. We'll go to the big island, stock up, have lunch at the pub, sail home in time to barbecue the fish you caught this morning on the beach, and then”--Jim leans in closer--”you can have me for dessert.” He drops a slow, sweet kiss on Leonard's lips. 

Leonard loops his arm around Jim's neck and pulls him in for a full-body hug while deepening the kiss. Jim counts it as a complete win.

*~*

Four hours later, they store their food stuffs and six-packs in the water-proof bags and secure them in the pontoons. “Make sure they're balanced,” Leonard advises.

“It's fine, Bones. Stop worrying.”

Leonard stands and looks off to the south where their island is located. “Winds have shifted.”

“I know.” Jim joins him on the canvas stretched between the pontoons and adjusts the sail. “The harbor master gave me directions back using the new wind heading. It's all in my comm.” He holds it up, and then looks to the south as well. “It's still early. By the time we get back, we'll still have time for a swim before sunset. And--” He waggles his eyebrows. “Dinner and dessert.”

Leonard waves him off. “Food and sex. Thought you were more evolved than that, Captain Kirk.”

“Nope. I'm a basics kind of guy.” He reaches over and smacks a kiss to the side of Leonard's head. “Just like you.”

One hour later

Leonard feels the wind picking up and looks behind them. “Hey, Jim, you see this?”

Jim turns, and nearly gasps. “Oops.” 

A huge, greenish-gray thunderhead cloud is closing in on them fast. 

“Oops? Is that all you can say, Oops? Goddammit, Jim, the sky is about to open up on us. Why didn't the harbor master tell you a big damn storm was coming, huh?”

“Bones, this is the South Pacific. Tropical storms can form in an instant here, you know that. Besides, we can outrun this thing.” Jim checks his comm and their position on the map. I think.

“Really? Because from where I'm sitting, the sea is getting rougher and the wind is gonna start blowing a gale in about three nano-seconds.” Leonard gets up and starts to untie the sail. 

“Wait, Bones,” Jim says, standing as well. “Don't do that just yet. We'll need the wind to keep up ahead of the storm.” He checks the map again. “We should be within sailing distance of another island just west of ours. Should be able to see it in a few minutes.”

“Great. Just great. Here we are on the open water, surrounded by sharks and--”

“Bones!” Jim grabs his head and kisses him, hard. “Calm down. It's all right. You're with me, right? Have I ever not kept you safe?”

Leonard looks appeased, but only just. “All right, Captain Confidence. Where're you taking me?”

“Good. Turn the sail 15 degrees to the starboard and we'll head for shore.”

A huge gust of fresh wind nearly rips the jib-sail out of Leonard's hands and caused Jim to stumble on the canvas. “Still think we can make it?”

Jim grins as he stands; he places his hands on the jib-sail beside Leonard's. “More than ever!”

The catamaran picks up speed with the wind. Jim makes several course corrections according to his comm, keeping ahead of the storm and the forming waves. “Look! There it is!” Jim shouts over the wind, pointing to the island that has appeared on the horizon. He laughs wildly, slapping Leonard on the back. “We're gonna make it, Bones!”

But Leonard doesn't respond. His face is resolute and his hands grasp the jib-sail tightly. “Bones, it's gonna be all right.”

“We're not all right until this thing hits the beach,” he says stonily.

“Well, hang on because we are headed straight for it.”

The small craft flies across the water, Jim and Leonard working the sail to keep it on course and upright. As they reach the shallows, the first rain drops splatter them. “Hang on, Bones, 'cause we're going in!” Jim cries.

The wind and the waves conspire to push the catamaran into the sandy shore; just as it touches the beach, a crack of lightning and its accompanying thunder crash through the atmosphere. 

“We need to take cover, Jim!” Leonard shouts, as he unties the sail and struggles to lash it to the jib.

As soon as the sail is secured, they jump off the craft. “Gotta pull the cat further up onto the beach! Come on!” Jim throws Leonard one rope, then finds and pulls the rope attached to the other pontoon. “Pull!” 

Together, they tug the light craft as far up to the vegetation line as they can. Rain drops as big as pebbles pelt down on them, then the heavens open up and a curtain of water drops on them.

“This is bad, Jim,” Leonard shouts over the rain and thunder, as he grabs his backpack from the pontoon. “This is real bad. As bad as it gets.”

“No way! At least we're not on the open water,” Jim yells. “That would be real bad.”

Jim and Leonard run through the heavy undergrowth; the canopy overhead keeps the worst of the rain from drenching them too badly, but it won't last long. Jim consults his comm again.

“There's a structure just to the north of us,” he says, panting. “Looks like this is a trail to it. Come on.”

They slow to a jog and in a short time, a small thatch house appears in front of them. Leonard strides under the overhanging roof and bangs on the light-weight door. “Hello? Anyone here?”

Not hearing anything, they pull the door open, and are surprised to find simple furnishings of table, chairs, a trunk and a cot.

“Wow, this is nice,” Jim says. “Comm says this is a refuge house maintained by the government for weather emergencies.”

“Well, ain't that nice?” Leonard replies. “Suppose there isn't any food or water in this place?”

Jim drops his backpack on the small table and opens it. “Don't need it.” He holds up a bottle of mai tai, and grins. “I had the bartender make us up a bottle when you said you liked yours at lunch. Thought we'd have some on the trip home.”

“Well, darlin', aren't you the prepared one?” Leonard opens the trunk to find stasis containers with linens. “And look, dry towels.”

“Still unsure of the tropics now?” Jim asks. He's on the comm. “Yes, we're fine,” he says. “We're in Emergency shelter 2-5-alpha-gamma.” He waits. “That's great. We'll stay the night and head out tomorrow then. Thanks again, sir.” He shuts the comm and then pulls his wet t-shirt over his head as Leonard tosses him a towel. “Harbor master just checking in with us. This storm came up fast and will last until after dark.”

Leonard runs the towel through his dark hair. “Well, I would grouse but since you brought the booze and I thought to stick some fruit and cheese in my backpack, I think we're gonna be all right.”

Jim drops his shorts and boxers, as does Leonard. “Best part is that everyone is accounted for and no one will interrupt us.” He saunters towards an equally naked Leonard. “So, no dinner, but how about dessert first?”

“Life is short, darlin',” Leonard says, cupping his hand around Jim's neck and pulling him close. “I can be pursuaded.”

Jim shivers in Leonard's heated embrace as another thunder-boomer sounds. “So can I,” he murmurs against his lips and reaches for his cock. 

And as the storm around them reaches a fevered pitch, so do Jim and Leonard in each others' arms.


End file.
